Lego House
by Wankybrittana123
Summary: What should have happen during Diva. This is to mend all the Broken Brittana hearts.


This is for all the heart broken Brittana fans.

Disclaimers: glee does not belong to me, if it did Brittana would be otp and so would klaine and faberry. I also don't own any of the songs I use in this fic.

"Never." When I said never I meant it and now he had an idea. "How about this Satan , we settle this by out serenading each other with one song in front of the glee club and then we let them and my Britt Britt choose. " I knew Snixx had it in the bag and after he said his Britt Britt, I know I had to show him, who's she would always be. "Don't ever call her that again Sam or I will be sure to let Snixx go all Lima heights on your steroid guppy lip self! " "Whatever Satan, you know Britt wouldn't let you do that, just bring it."

After he left, I sat down and let my anger turn into despair, because I knew he had the write to call Britt his. I knew I broke up with her, but how could she move on so fast. All I know is I needed to let Britt know who loves her the most.

Little did they both know Brittany heard it all and all she could do was cry now and wait to decide. She was truly torn and thought maybe this could be good and the glee club helping was to her benefit.

It was now the day of the competition and the whole glee club was in the choir room. Santana was pacing and Sam sat smirking, he knew he had a lot of glee club on his side, especially Artie, but what didn't expect was the old glee club coming too. All he could do was hope they knew who was better for Brittany.

First up was Sam and Santana knew she could beat him , she just hoped the rest of the glee club didn't hate her still for all that she had did to them.

"Brittany, I know you might still love her, but she's no good for you."

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**He points to Santana as he says this  
**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
Artie and Ryder , the people he knew were on his side, joined in  
_**[in the background]**_**  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah  
**_**[softly]**_**  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

Try so hard to say goodbye

He sat down and smirked at Santana as if saying "beat that". She stood up grabbed her guitar and sat down on a stool. "Everything that needs to be said will be in the song. "

She starts strumming the mellow beat.

**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down**

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
She starts crying now and so does Brittany  
I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
Her voice gets strong and Quinn and Marley join in on the backup vocals  
**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

Brittany stands up and heads toward Sam, Santana's on her knees on the floor by now and Sam looks like he's about to burst with happiness. "In your face Satan!"

"Sam I'm sorry, for leading you on, but my heart belongs to Santana." Santana didn't hear her, so she's still crying on the ground. Brittany walks to her and helps her up," Can we build our Lego house now." Santana looks up and cracks a smile through her tears and picks up Brittany and Brittany's legs wrap around her waist, kisses her and says, "YES!"

The whole Glee club is in tears now and they know it doesn't matter what their vote is, but they also know the only people on Sam's side are Artie and Ryder. They get up to hug the newly Reformed Brittana.

While Santana thought, "What was I thinking when I broke up with her, the only thing I was right about was that she is the best thing that's ever been mine."

The song Sam sang was She will be Loved by Maroon 5 and Santana's was Lego House by Ed Sheeran. This was my first fanfic and was just to mend my broken Brittana heart.


End file.
